Beyond Angry
by NCChris
Summary: Bella has had enough of Edward's controlling ways. What happens when she realizes he might not be the Cullen for her? "For the Love of Jasper" Contest entry.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Beyond Angry**

**Pen name: NCChris**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the associated characters. Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. **

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

* * *

Beyond angry, actually trembling with outrage, I stalked into the house slamming the door soundly behind me. Charlie, startled out of his ESPN induced stupor, hollered out,

"Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, stupid truck's on the fritz, won't start." I huffed in response, aggravated to the point of insanity.

"Want me to take a look?" he asked, half rising from the recliner.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll try it again in the morning. I'm tired and it's late. I'm going to bed. Night," I replied, trying not to snap or whine.

I stalked up the stairs, walked straight over to the window, and slammed it closed hard enough to rattle the damned glass. Edward Fucking Cullen would not be stepping foot in my bedroom tonight, and Alice Backstabbing Cullen better watch the fuck out, too!

"Alice, if you can fucking see me, then hear this! I will go see whoever the hell I want to see and I'll do it whenever the fuck I want to. Keep your damn visions to yourself and tell your overprotective asshole of a brother that he's not welcome here until I say otherwise."

I was so fucking sick of being treated like a child. This was the final straw though. I had never imagined that he would actually physically prevent me from visiting Jake. Dismantling the engine of my truck was crossing the line from protective to controlling and it was an important distinction. Suddenly, everything Jake had said to me about Edward's over protectiveness made sense. I was that girl! With a gasp, I realized that Alice and Edward controlled me. Every move I made was allowed by them. I had become the after-school-special-girl that made excuses for why she had to have her boyfriend's permission for everything. When had I lost myself so completely? When had I allowed them to isolate me from my friends and detach me from my true self?

I collapsed onto my bed and curled into a ball, sobbing at the demise of the person I had been once and hoping that I could find her again before it was too late. My last coherent action before allowing sleep to claim me was to wrench the ring from my left ring finger and toss it on the floor.

I woke the next morning an hour before my alarm was set to go off. My head felt heavy and my eyes were red and swollen from crying myself to sleep. I could hear Charlie in the bathroom and I wanted to catch him before he left for work.

"Hey, Dad? Can I talk to you for a second before you leave for work?"

"Sure, Bells. Everything OK?" he replied, coming to stand in my open doorway.

"Well, yes and no. I need your advice, but I need it as one adult to another."

He nodded slowly and came in to sit at my desk, turning the chair to face me. So, I told him everything, not the vampire/werewolf bits, but everything else. To his credit, he maintained his composure, though his fingers gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"So, Dad, I'm breaking up with him. I just don't think this relationship is healthy anymore and I wanted you to know about it. I'm going to be fine. It's not going to be like when he left me, I promise!"

Charlie nodded and hugged me awkwardly before trudging downstairs and leaving in the cruiser a moment later. I showered and dressed in jeans, a thermal shirt, and a band tee. I finished off my look with a pair of battered old Chucks that I had rescued from a throw away pile after a recent "Bella Barbie" episode. I skipped downstairs without tripping once and grabbed a pop-tart to eat in the truck on the way to school. He better have fixed my damn truck!

I locked the door and pulled it shut behind me, my backpack slung over my shoulder and truck keys in hand. I opened the driver's door and said a silent prayer that it would start. I inserted the key and pumped the clutch a couple of times. I turned the key and nothing…not even the clicking noise from last night! FUCK! I glanced at the face of my cell phone and saw that I had roughly 20 minutes to get to school…no way I could walk there that fast. Scrolling through my contact list, I marked names off one by one: Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric would already have left, Edward and Alice were both on my shit list, Carlisle would be at work, and then I saw Esme's name. She didn't drive much, but maybe Emmett would come get me if she asked him to. If he and Rose were even at home…they were supposed to be away at college, so they traveled a lot. I hit "send" and waited for her to answer.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" Esme answered immediately and it was good to hear her voice.

"Esme, I know they're your children, but Edward did something to my truck and Alice helped him with her visions. I can't get to school. I'm sorry, Esme, but is Emmett there?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but he and Rose are traveling right now," she broke off for a moment and I heard her speaking to someone too quickly for me to understand.

"Bella, hang on. Jasper's on his way now. I'm so ashamed of Edward and Alice's behavior towards you. Please forgive me."

Jasper? Why would he help me? I didn't want Alice to be angry at him…I broke off that train of thought, as I realized I hadn't answered Esme.

"Oh Esme, it's not your fault. I'll see you soon, OK?" I replied.

"Yes, and Bella, give Jasper a chance. He's not the same as he was before," she said, ending the call before I could reply.

I glanced at the time on the phone again and made my way over to the porch swing. As I waited for Jasper to arrive, I sifted through my previous encounters with him. He was very handsome, of course. They all were in their own ways, but Jasper was different. He was beautiful because he wasn't flawless. His features were very handsome and he had obviously been a very attractive human, but he was horribly scarred. I had never seen him without a shirt on, but Alice had told me about them last summer, just in case, so I wouldn't be shocked. I had seen a few of them on his face and neck, but I was sure that my human eyes couldn't _really_ see them; at least that's what I had been told.

I often studied him from across the room. We had never really formed a relationship and I probably knew him the least of all the Cullens, except for Rosalie. The only time I had interacted with Jasper on a personal level was at the hotel in Phoenix when James had been after me. He had been very kind to me and even now, after my terrible 18th birthday, I felt a kinship or pull towards him that was surely not based on a past relationship. I always felt drawn to him and spent a lot of time watching him. He was quiet and seemed shy or unsure; never quite a part of the family. He was always on the fringe of their activities. Sometimes, I would look up and he would be looking at me. When I would meet his eyes, he would always smile gently and look away, not like he was embarrassed at being caught staring, but like we had shared something wonderful in that interaction.

I had asked Edward about him a few times, but Edward never wanted to tell me anything about their histories and all I had been able to glean from his sketchy accounts was that Jasper was older than all of them, except Carlisle, and he was "raised" differently than the others had been. Edward was always quick to warn me away from him and cited his newness to the "vegetarian" lifestyle as the reason. I had, of course, gone along with it, not wanting to make Jasper uncomfortable with the temptation of my blood, but I sometimes wondered if that was the true reason that Edward didn't want me around his brother. Even when he lunged at me when I cut my finger at that awful party, his eyes weren't black. I'd tried to tell Edward and Alice that something else must have happened, but they ignored me, as usual. I vividly remembered Edward's eyes that night; his had been pitch black.

Oh, shit! That's what happened! I'm sure I looked like an owl sitting there on that old porch swing with wide eyes as I realized what really happened that night. Edward had wanted my blood! Jasper had felt his bloodlust and had tried to protect me from Edward! The commotion he caused let Edward gain just enough control over himself to hand me off to Carlisle. As I went over the memory again, I couldn't believe how I had allowed Edward and Alice to manipulate me! They had convinced me that what I had seen wasn't true and that Jasper had tried to hurt me! How could they do that to him? Edward had betrayed his own brother and Alice had forsaken her mate! I felt angry tears well up in my eyes as I thought about the judgments he had endured from his family members because he had been brave enough to try to help me.

I was so caught up in my epiphany and the angry tears spilling down my cheeks, that I missed his arrival. Suddenly, he was kneeling in front of me. His wise caramel eyes were worried, but absolutely not hungry! Even this close to me, he wasn't tempted! Those assholes!

"Bella? Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle, but with an urgent edge as he gently wiped my tears from my cheeks.

His touch was soft, almost reverent, as his thumbs wiped away my tears. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't describe, a tenderness, which I hadn't ever been close enough to see before. Without another thought, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He went rigid for just a single beat of my heart and then wrapped his arms tightly around me, sending waves of comfort and peace to me with his gift. Of course, that just made me cry harder! He was comforting me, again, when he was the one who had suffered! At the new onslaught of tears, the comfort and peace he was sending me faltered and a tiny bit of his uneasiness was projected to me as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house. He made a beeline for the sofa in the living room and sat with me in his lap. He rocked me gently. As I calmed down, I noticed that he was humming softly under his breath; a beautiful melody that was vaguely familiar. As I listened, my tears slowed and finally stopped and I relaxed my arms around his neck. Good thing he didn't really have to breathe!

After a few more moments, I pulled myself together. He could feel the shift in my emotions and pulled back to look at me.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now, Bella?" he asked softly, stroking my hair back from my face.

"It's a long story, Jasper," I mumbled in reply, caught up in the beauty of his eyes and the tender way he cradled me to him.

"Bella, I'm immortal. I have plenty of time to listen," he replied, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I smiled in response and prepared to launch into the events of last night and the epiphany from earlier today.

"You know about my friendship with Jacob Black, right?" I asked.

He nodded, so I continued.

"Well, Edward and I fought about my friendship with him again last night. I know that Jake is a young werewolf, but his control around me is very strong. He would never hurt me or let anyone else hurt me. He and the rest of the pack saved me numerous times when you all were gone. I would have died without him and the others, literally and figuratively. It hurts that I can't see him. I'm hurting him!

"Anyway, we fought and Edward left. Charlie encouraged me to mend my relationship with Jake again and I decided I would go see him, Edward be damned! So, I changed clothes and told Charlie where I was headed. When I got out to my truck, it wouldn't start. Alice had seen my decision to go to La Push and she told Edward about it. He came and pulled something off the engine in my truck to keep it from running so I couldn't get there.

"I told him off and came back inside. He said he would put the truck right so I could get to school today, but when I went out, the truck is still broken.

At this point, I noticed that Jasper had gotten very still. I looked up at him and there was a hardness in the set of his jaw. He was angry! No, he was livid!

"Jasper? It's OK. You're angry…"I timidly stuttered out.

"No, Bella. Nothing about what you just told me is OK. You deserve to be treated better than that! He claims to love you, but that isn't love." Jasper replied, the words spoken in a deadly calm tone of voice that caused a shiver to run down my spine.

In that moment, I could see the soldier he was. He sounded dangerous, but I wasn't afraid. Somehow I knew that he would never hurt me, it was like suddenly, everything I needed had fallen in place. I didn't understand.

"I know," I replied softly.

I reached up and stroked his jaw, trying to help him relax. He closed his eyes at my touch and leaned slightly into the contact. If he'd been a cat, he'd surely have purred. When he opened his eyes, the tenderness was there again. His features relaxed and he nodded for me to continue.

"Anyway, as I was sitting on the porch swing waiting for you, I realized something about you and me." I took a deep breath, I was going to lay it out for him; he would react and then we'd see what would come of it.

His gaze was piercing now; he was completely focused on what I was about to say.

"We don't know each other very well, Jasper, but I want to change that. Edward and Alice have manipulated us both and I won't allow them to do that to me again. I'm not a toy to be hoarded or a pet to be controlled. What they did to me last night was the final straw. My relationship with Edward is over and Alice will have to change her ways or I'll end things with her as well. I don't want to be that girl anymore, the one controlled by her boyfriend, the weak one. It's not who I really am.

"Then as I was thinking, I realized that they have done the same thing to you. They've twisted events to make you the weak link. Jasper, I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me." I paused, looking at his face for his acceptance of this stipulation.

His expression had changed subtly; the tenderness in his eyes was still there, but hope also shown in their brilliant depths. He inclined his head slightly to signal his agreement.

"Did you attack me out of bloodlust on my birthday? Or were you protecting me from Edward?"

He reached out and cupped my cheeks in his palms. I could feel the sincerity he was projecting to me through his touch. The purity of his emotions was stunning. He was beautiful inside and out.

"Bella, there is nothing in this world that would cause me to attack you. You are precious to me. I could feel Edward's bloodlust in the moments after you cut your finger. There wasn't time to do anything but try to get to you. Edward and Alice have done a good job convincing the family that I struggle with my control, but it's not true. I made a conscious decision to convert to this lifestyle. I couldn't live with the guilt and pain that feeding from humans saddled me with. I have more reason that any of them for struggling against the monster inside us all!"

As he finished speaking, a small burst of love escaped him and I gasped as I felt it. He clamped down on his emotions very quickly and dropped his hands from my cheeks. His eyes were downcast, as if he was afraid of my response to what he had just shared with me. I was confused, but at the same time, I wondered why I had never explored my feelings for him before. In the nearly two years I had known him, I had felt an intense connection to him. When the Cullens had left, I missed Edward and Alice, of course, but when I cried over the others, it was his face I saw. It was his presence I craved. I knew something else was between us, perhaps being kept at bay by two master manipulators. I had to ask him, I trusted him not to lie to me.

"Jasper, what aren't you telling me? Please, I need to know everything." I begged.

He hesitated and I could feel his conflicting emotions as he unknowingly projected them. It was my turn to cup his cheeks in my palms. I nodded gently when his eyes met mine, urging him to tell me whatever he needed to.

"Bella, did you ever wonder why Alice didn't warn Edward that you would be in his biology class that first day?" he paused and I nodded.

It was very strange that she hadn't warned him. That day could have ended disastrously!

"She didn't tell him because they were trying to change your future, our future. Bella, she saw us together and happy and she couldn't bear it. She wanted to keep me for herself, even though we are not and never have been mated. She knew you would be Edward's singer and that he was controlled enough to resist. They created an elaborate plot to keep you away from me. If we never had the chance to know each other, then we wouldn't fall in love," he paused, sampling my emotions.

I was stunned, but suddenly, I was at complete peace. I had always felt that my time with Edward was borrowed and that we didn't truly belong together. My recent realizations about how I felt with Edward and Alice cleared my heart of all the falseness and left room for me to analyze my true feelings. It was Jasper who held my heart. Every look, every stray touch, the hotel in Phoenix, my birthday, and the tenderness in his eyes – it all made sense now. I loved Jasper and, unless I was misinterpreting his actions, he loved me. We were meant to be together and Edward and Alice had kept us apart out of jealousy and maliciousness. Alice had wanted to keep something that was never hers to have and Edward used me as proof of his perfect control. I was nothing but a pawn in their game!

As these thoughts rushed through my overwhelmed brain, I looked into Jasper's eyes again. This time, he wasn't hiding his feelings, tenderness, respect, and, most importantly, love shown there for me. I didn't know what to say. It was awful what had been done to us. Our happiness had been stolen by two people who we trusted to not hurt us.

I couldn't articulate what I wanted to say, but I knew he would feel what was in my heart if I allowed him to. Leaning into him, I pressed my lips to his, wound my hands in his curls, and pushed every ounce of my emotions to him. I prayed that I was not misinterpreting what he was saying to me, but I had to make sure he knew what I felt.

I knew the moment he received the silent message I was sending him. His arms tightened around me and he broke the kiss with soft moan that sounded a lot like my name before returning to my lips and pouring every bit of his repressed love and devotion to me through our connected lips. How long had he loved me from afar? How long had he waited for me to realize the truth?

It was too much! He loved me more that anyone had ever loved me before. His love wrapped me in warmth and I lost myself in his scent and, at the hesitant touch of his tongue to my lips, his taste. I was drowning in Jasper and I never wanted the kiss to end. I wanted to be with him, had always wanted to be with him, but had allowed myself to be manipulated and maneuvered as part of their malevolent plan.

I needed him more than oxygen, more than food, more than my own life! Every feeling I had ever had for this amazing man, this gentle and loving man, this broken and tragic man rushed forward and I could only hope he felt the same urgency as I did.

At that moment, he let out a throaty growl and pulled me into his lap once again. I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted there to be no barrier between us! We had lost so much time together; I didn't want to lose another second with him. I shifted in his lap, trying to gain some much needed friction. As I did, he grabbed my hips and guided me to his hard, throbbing length. It was my turn to moan his name as I felt him against me. There was no doubt in my mind that I needed him in every way. Feeling the change in my emotions, he broke off our kiss.

"Will you be with me, Bella? I need you so badly, honey!" he murmured, the tension and need evident in his voice.

"Can we…I mean, Edward always said..."I stuttered, my brain on autopilot as the meaning behind what he was asking began to sink in.

He wanted me, all of me, in every way and he could give all of himself to me as well. We could express our love to each other physically, as a single unit.

"Oh yes, honey, we can. I would never hurt you, but I will love you and love you well. I've waited my whole life to find you. You will not be my first lover, but you will be my last, if you'll have me," he replied, his voice husky with emotion and his eyes reflecting his passion and love.

I simply nodded, too overcome to speak. He kissed me softly, gently, letting me feel his joy at my acceptance.

"Not like this, though. I want this to be special; your first time and our first time together. I have an apartment in Seattle. I use it to get away from time to time. Tell Charlie that you're going camping this weekend with the family, and then go pack. I'm going to call Esme and let her know where we will be. She'll make sure the family takes care of the issue with Edward and Alice. Esme and Rosalie both know what's been done to us. They'll help us now," he brushed back a lock of my hair and tucked it gently behind my ear.

I just nodded again and brushed my lips softly against his before climbing the steps to my room. I grabbed a duffle bag from under the bed and began to pack. I bypassed all the frilly Alice-chosen undergarments and instead packed cotton boy shorts and matching bras. Jasper loved me and wanted me to be myself. It was a marvelous feeling and freeing to know that I could just be myself with him. I didn't have to pretend to be demure and subservient as I did with Edward. I was struck again by how much of myself I had lost. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear,

"You never have to feel that way again. I love you, Bella. You don't have to be anything but yourself with me. I never want you to regret anything about our relationship."

I squeezed his hands that were lightly clasped over my stomach.

"I know that, Jasper. I'm just sorry that I didn't see what was right in front of me for so long!"

He turned me to face him and gently tilted my head up so he could see my eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry for not standing up to them and doing right by you sooner. No regrets from now on, though. Starting today, we're together and nothing is going to change that, OK?"

I nodded and he pulled me to his chest in a brief hug.

"Now come on, woman! We're wasting time and I've waited long enough for you…"he said, a playful smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

The mood was immediately lighter and it was just one more example of how much better he was for me. I needed someone to laugh and joke with. Edward was always serious and never was able to just let go and be silly with me. Jasper was my perfect match; it was yet again so obvious that we were meant to be together.

I threw a couple more things into the bag, grabbed my toiletries and dashed back downstairs and scribbled a quick note to Charlie, so he wouldn't worry.

Jasper took my hand and we walked hand-in-hand to his car. He opened the door for me and I slid into the leather seat. He deposited my bag in the trunk and slipped into the driver's seat. Before I knew it, we were on the road to Seattle. I was sleepy from the emotional upheaval, but trying to fight it. I couldn't fool Jasper though.

"Bella, it's OK, you don't have to entertain me. Sleep for awhile if you're tired. It's been an emotional morning. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Then he reached across the arm rest and took my hand in his. Somehow he knew that I needed the contact. With my hand safely curled in his, I drifted off.

It seemed like only moments had passed before his soft voice woke me. Stretching like a cat, I glanced out the window and saw a beautiful new high-rise apartment complex. I should have known that he would have one of the most desirable apartments in Seattle.

A few minutes later, we were walking through the door of the large penthouse apartment on the top floor of the building. He gave me a quick tour and deposited my bag in the master bedroom.

I was feeling just a bit awkward. Our passion had cooled on the drive to Seattle. I still wanted him and if the occasional burst of lust he was projecting to me was any indication, then he still wanted me, too, but the desperate need had cooled.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me, Bella? You can pick it…there's a rack of DVDs in the living room," he called from the kitchen.

How did he always know what I needed? Some snuggle time on the couch with a movie sounded like a perfect way to spend the afternoon. I walked over to the DVDs and grabbed one that I'd been meaning to watch for awhile.

As I popped it into the player, he walked back into the room with a grilled cheese sandwich and mug of tomato soup. He laid the plate & mug on the coffee table for me.

"I don't cook much, but I figured I could handle a cheese sandwich and soup without screwing it up too badly," he said shyly, gesturing at the plate before settling his tall frame on the sofa.

"It's perfect, Jasper. Thank you." I replied, settling myself between his legs on the sofa and digging in.

We half watched the movie, instead enjoying the time together. We spent the time learning about each other physically. He quickly found a spot beneath my jaw that made me crazy, while I found that he was particularly sensitive if I nipped along his collarbone.

He projected mild shame and embarrassment as I lifted his shirt over his head to get better access to that sensitive spot. I knew there was a story behind his scars and I also knew that he would tell me about them when the time was right, so I simply made a point of kissing each scar that I encountered and concentrated on letting him feel my love and acceptance. His scars did not detract from his handsomeness, but instead enhanced it as I thought of the horror he had faced before making the decision to change his way of life. I was proud of him and I made sure he felt it.

He gently lifted my head and kissed me softly.

"Thank you, Bella. No one has ever accepted me this way before."

"I love you, Jasper. Whatever you did before, it's in the past. I'm proud of the man you are now."I replied softly, needing him to understand that his past was over and not an issue for me.

He lowered his head to kiss me again and as the kiss deepened, he lifted my shirt over my head and began to explore the skin he revealed.

I was in his lap again a moment later as he repositioned our bodies. His hands were again at my hips as I pressed myself against his hardened length. I could tell he was well-endowed and a shiver of excitement and longing ran through me. He, of course, knew what I was feeling. Having an empath for a lover was going to be very good, I could already tell. He moaned my name softly and pushed the straps of my bra down my shoulders, before assaulting the soft skin of my shoulders and upper chest. Lost in the sensations his touch created, I arched my back into his caress, feeling him harden even more against my throbbing center as I ground myself against him.

With a sexy growl, he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me towards the bedroom. En route, I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. One of his hands left my jean clad ass to explore this new flesh that had been revealed. I whimpered as his cool fingers stroked my nipple. I could feel my panties dampening as he awakened my need for him.

He laid me reverently on the bed and I opened my legs so he could lie between them. His lips quickly found my aching nipples and I whimpered as he suckled first one side and then the other. He reached between us and made quick work of the button and zipper on my jeans. I lifted my hips so he could remove them. He kissed the inside of each thigh before running his nose along the crotch of my damp cotton panties.

"Mmmm, honey, you smell delicious," he moaned softly, before kissing his way back up and nipping at my neck and jaw.

As his mouth returned to mine, his talented hands stroked and caressed my body. I was writhing in pleasure beneath him and occasionally moaning his name as he discovered trigger points on my body. Time seemed to freeze as he experimented with bringing my body pleasure.

I was strung tight and at the same time I was so comfortable in his arms that I never wanted these moments to end. His fingers finally found the sides of my panties and pulled them down and off before tracing back up the inside of my thighs. He lightly traced my hot swollen folds before he thrust a single finger gently inside me. I cried out in pleasure and thrust my hips up to encourage him to continue.

He responded by bringing his mouth back to my hard aching nipples while continuing to stroke me with his probing finger. As my body responded, I could feel my tension increasing. Something wonderful was coming…

"God, Bella! You feel so good…so warm and wet…so fuckin' tight" he murmured, his accent thickened.

Slipping a second finger in with the first, he began to stroke me in earnest.

"Please, Jasper…ummm…don't stop…feels so good, baby" I moaned, lost in the pleasure he was giving me.

He shifted his position, bringing his mouth down to my throbbing center.

"Open your eyes, honey. Watch what I'm doing," he commanded, waiting to begin until my eyes met his.

I watched as his tongue darted out and licked my clit. At my moan, he sucked it between his lips and lightly flicked it with his tongue, never ceasing his finger's rhythm. I was writhing under him now and I could feel my juices dripping onto the bed beneath me.

He suddenly bit down lightly and twisted his fingers inside me and everything exploded inside me. I screamed his name and felt my muscles contracting around his fingers. He pulled his fingers from me as the contractions slowed and licked me clean. I lay back on the pillows limp and deliriously happy. I had been well loved and we weren't even done yet! He crawled back up next to me and gathered me in his arms, nuzzling my neck and caressing my body with his talented hands, soothing me as I recovered from my first orgasm. I rolled slightly to face him and kissed his chest, just above where his heart would beat.

I reached between us and pulled at his jeans until the buttons popped free. He was bare beneath them and I was able to wrap my hand around his enormous cock. It was huge and beautifully erect. I pumped my hand experimentally and was rewarded with his throaty groan as he pressed his hips forward to increase the friction my hand was creating.

As he pressed forward, I took the opportunity to slide his jeans down over his slim hips and down his legs where he promptly kicked them to the floor. We were both completely naked now and I wanted to explore his body the way he had already explored mine.

I pressed lightly on his shoulders and he rolled to his back taking me with him until I straddled him. I could feel his cock hard and throbbing against my ass and I wiggled a bit, teasing him.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good!" he moaned, thrusting up against the crack of my ass as I moved against him.

"I want to feel you inside me, Jasper." I murmured.

"Not like this the first time, baby," he replied softly, rolling us until I was again on my back beneath him.

I spread my legs a bit wider and he positioned himself at my center.

We both shuddered at the sensation as the head of his cock entered my tightness. He paused a moment. I could feel myself stretching around him and I was ready to feel all of him.

"Baby, I want you to take a deep breath and then let it out. God, baby, you feel so good!" he sighed, his arms trembling as he held back from filling me completely.

I did as he asked and he thrust forward on the exhale until he was fully seated inside me. I cried out as I felt a sharp pain, but it quickly eased leaving only a wonderful fullness in its wake.

I opened my eyes to look at him as he hovered over me. He was achingly beautiful with his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he struggled to be still and give me time to adjust to his intrusion. I had gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust forward, so I released his shoulder to reach up and stroke his cheek reverently. It was like looking at an angel and I wanted to touch him to convince myself he was real. He opened his eyes, darkened with his desire, at my touch and leaned down to kiss me gently.

"I'm sorry it hurt you, baby. I never want to hurt you…I love you so much, Bella," he whispered against my lips.

I flexed my hips against his and it felt amazing. He pulled back a bit and when I flexed up again, he thrust forward again. We built a slow rhythm together and it felt better than anything I had ever experienced before. I was quickly losing myself in the rhythm of our lovemaking and I could feel another orgasm building inside me.

I could tell he was holding back, afraid of hurting me and wanting to be gentle this first time for me, but I needed more of him.

"Jasper…I need more, baby. Please…"I breathed as he continued his gentle thrusts.

"Oh honey…you feel so good…yes…"he moaned in response, taking my leg and pulling it up against his shoulder.

The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper into me and the new angle had him hitting a spot inside me that quickly sent me to the edge again. He began to thrust faster and more erratically, his breathing ragged and unsteady.

I was beginning to flutter around him again and I knew my orgasm was almost upon me, but I desperately wanted to come with him. I wanted to feel him spill inside me as I milked him for everything he had to give me.

"Jas…per…I'm…going to…cum…cum..with…me…please…baby" I panted between delicious thrusts.

He growled deep in his chest and shifted us again until I was sitting in his lap riding his cock. His hands fell to my hips and guided my movements as I rode him. Throwing his head back he cried out,

"Fuck, Bella…I'm cumming…ahhh, honey..."

I felt the first spurts of his cool release inside me and it threw me over the edge as I contracted around him, milking him until we were both spent.

He pulled me close to his chest and whispered his love in my ear as he pulled me down and encircled me with his strong arms, both of us still trembling slightly from the strength of our climaxes. As we lay still joined and cuddling, he dropped his guard. I could feel his post-orgasm euphoria and love as he stroked my back in soothing circles and I traced the scars on his chest.

He pulled out as he began to soften inside me. I felt a wave of sadness as our physical connection was lost.

"I know, baby. I was happy inside you, too," he murmured, kissing me softly and resting his forehead briefly against mine, before rising from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

I rolled to my back and stretched, raising my arms above my head and pointing my toes. I felt fantastic. Every nerve in my body was humming and my muscles were incredibly relaxed. I'm sure I had a goofy smile on my face, too.

Jasper came back a few moments later with a wet washrag and a soft hand towel. He crawled up next to me and spread my thighs. He gently cleaned me, wiping a bit of blood away, and then dried me gently with the towel. My eyes filled with tears at the love behind his gesture. He was showing me with his actions that he would always take care of me. He tossed the towels in the hamper and gathered me into his arms again. We lay together until twilight, just talking and enjoying our new intimacy.

As the sun finished setting, my stomach growled and he laughed.

"Are you ready to eat? I think we can figure something out for supper," he teased.

He took my hand and pulled me up off the bed and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me to the kitchen and sat at the bar while I puttered around throwing together some pasta with items from the fully stocked pantry. After I ate, we did the dishes together, splashing the water and being silly.

Finally with all our work done, we walked hand in hand back to the master bathroom. Jasper turned on the shower and I adjusted it to the perfect temperature and we both stepped in. He reached for the soap and sponge, but I stopped him. I wanted to do this for him and return some of the loving care he had shown me earlier. I pulled him over to the bench that was built into the shower wall and squeezed shampoo into my hands and began to lather his curls. I scratched lightly at his scalp, pleased at the calm smile on his face. I stood him up and let the water rinse the suds. Sitting him back down, I began to wash his body.

When I got to his cock, it was already hard. I glanced at him and he had a cocky smirk on his face. I watched that smirk change as I took him in my soapy hand and began to stroke him. Using my other hand to massage his balls gently, I was watching intently for signs that he was about to cum. When I thought he was getting close, I released him and used the rag to both clean the suds off him and drive him closer to the edge. When I was done and he was squirming on the bench from my efforts, I sank to my knees and took him into my mouth. I had never done this before, but it appeared that he liked my efforts, because I had barely set a rhythm before he was grunting and guiding my movements. When he felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat and I swallowed around him, he went stiff and tried to pull back, but I wouldn't allow it. I swallowed every drop he had to offer. He was surprisingly sweet and thick…it was actually quite pleasant. I released him with a pop and kissed his thigh before standing. He pulled me to him and hugged me close for a moment before releasing me and standing.

"My turn," he said with a wink.

He kept me standing since he was so much taller, and he paid me back for teasing him tenfold. By the time he began to fuck me with his talented fingers, I was ready to explode. He stood behind me, one arm wrapped around me for support, since my knees went weak the moment he began to touch me, and the other doing deliciously naughty things to me. This time, when my orgasm hit, he thrust harder, prolonging my pleasure until every muscle in my body felt like Jello and I sagged against him. Laughing at my blissed out expression and, no doubt, blissed out emotions, he scooped me up and dried me with a fluffy white towel before setting me on the bed and drying himself off.

He tucked me into the soft bed naked and slid in beside me. I could feel him hard and ready again. I turned my head to kiss him and he lifted my leg and pushed into me gently. This time, there was no rush to finish; we made love slowly and tenderly, reaching our peaks at the same time. I drifted to sleep with him still inside me, content to sleep in his arms and knowing that whatever was thrown at us when we went home could be weathered with us together. His whispered "I love you" was the last thing I heard before sleep came.


End file.
